


ditching parties (even our own)

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Romance, Wedding, inordinate amounts of lyric references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete Wentz doesn’t mind footing the bill if it means the rest of his life is going to be like this.</p><p>(or that time I thought about Favorite Record being wedding vows)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ditching parties (even our own)

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh I have BARELY edited this at all!
> 
> basically an excuse for silly extravagant fluff feat. these two fools in love.
> 
> low-key dedicated for Jasper who was part of the conversation that gave way to this fic.
> 
> potential triggers: brief alcohol mentions, pda, I believe that's it

They both agree that Patrick will walk down the aisle because Pete is a romantic; he's read far too many buzzfeed articles about husbands getting emotional while watching their brides walk the aisle and Pete's convinced he'll DIE if he doesn't get to experience it himself.

 

Melodramatic? Of course, but given all the hardship they've been through, this is one demand Patrick's more than happy to give in to. Besides, Patrick looks damn good in white, and in suits, so combining the two is bound to give something Pete to look at for sure.

 

Leading up to the wedding there's about a thousand other decisions to make; who's best man is going to be Andy and who's best man is going to be Joe, how many groomsmen and bridesmaids can they have (Pete's list ranges from his siblings to Travie McCoy and Gabe Saporta. Which makes sense, one could only hope you'd invite someone to your wedding if you have their face tattooed on your leg).

 

Patrick wants a band at their wedding and Pete's convinced they need a DJ and Andy will not stop badgering them about how catering needs to be vegan and vegetarian friendly for him and the rest of their alternatively dieting friends. It's a pain in the ass, especially when Patrick and Pete can't even decide on a cake or cupcakes. (Patrick is a sucker for tradition, so he leans towards cake. Pete's more convinced cupcakes will properly embody their relationship, if Pete and Patrick were deserts. Patrick is not exactly sure what this means.)

 

Another main concern is color scheme because they need dresses and bow ties for their wedding parties, color for the (cup)cake frostings.

 

After starting to write vows though, Pete’s got it, he just knows.

 

He wants it to be purple.

 

And after that, everything falls into place. Purple frosting and faux food pearls will adorn the cupcakes (yes, Patrick, gave in on that one: he gets to wear a fedora in exchange) they plan to have. The groomsmen get deep purple ties that match the tones of Pete’s suit, and the bridesmaids dress accordingly.

 

They eventually decide on Joe being Patrick’s best man and Andy as Pete’s, and after that they sort out which friends get to sit front row and who’s in who’s wedding party. In between seating charts and and prospective musicians for their reception, it’s kind of one long strenuous mess. But Pete doesn’t quite mind, because every time he works on his vows he remember he is in _love_. And the person he loves shares the sentiment.

 

Patrick insists on getting fitted for a white suit alone; he’d sacrificed a traditional cake and in return demanded to hold onto the tradition of keeping the ‘bride’s’- in this case the groom walking the aisle’s- outfit a secret. Pete can live with this. He’s certain that Patrick will look gorgeous in white, and secretly looks forward to the surprise.

 

Their saved date sort of approaches much faster than either of them realize.

 

There was a lot of debate about venue but eventually they settle on a nice church and choose an officiator. Pete works away on perfecting his vows and Patrick does the same and before either of them even know it-

 

When Patrick stands there at the end of the aisle, arm hooked with his father’s, Pete immediately slaps his hand over his mouth and can only stare; already his wide whiskey eyes start shining with tears.

 

Patrick is _beautiful_.

 

Pete’s focus is skewed now, he can’t pay attention to anything but Patrick as the singer drifts closer and closer to the altar and Pete tries to laugh but it’s wet and thick because god, he is starting to cry. He was right, _so right_ , Patrick does look good in white and Patrick’s wearing that sweet smile. Andy claps Pete on the back and damn if the vegan didn’t know Pete well, cause he was already pulling a tissue out and handing it over so Pete could dab at his eyes as Patrick finally got to the altar.

 

“Hey,” Patrick whispers, even though that’s not part of the ceremony. Part of him is worried that Pete won’t even be able to finish the ceremony.

 

“Hey,” Pete says after a second, voice still thick with emotion.

 

It’s okay if they go off script anyways because their officiator is Gabe; apparently getting qualified for that is very easy and Pete wouldn’t have it any other way. Gabe offers them both a shit eating grin and then holds his arms up, gesturing to the audience.

 

“Amigos, familia, welcome!” He pats both Pete and Patrick on their shoulders, “We’re here because these two idiots finally got it together and realized it’s about time that they get together. It’s been pretty obvious to everyone but them that they’re in it for the long run.”

 

“I don’t think that’s what officiators are supposed to say, homeboy,” Travie whispers from behind Andy.

 

Gabe waves him off, hissing, “Who’s licensed, me or you?” It’s silly and nice and it gives Pete a chance to suck it up a little so he doesn’t fall into more tears and can actually speak for vows.

 

Gabe straightens up and says, “Pete and Patrick have written their own vows, so we’ll just let them do that, yeah?” Gabe gestures to Pete and Pete nods, accepting his notes from Andy when Andy dutifully holds them out.

 

“I know-” Pete pauses, his voice is shaky and his eyes are shining and he’s not sure he’ll be able to say everything he wants to but he has to try. “I know this will turn into a song someday, and that’s okay, but for now I want you to hear them as vows.

 

“When we first met I couldn’t get over your socks and argyle sweater and I think I knew I was in love with you the first time you punched me in the face.” This is a good line, apparently, because their audience laughs, Joe smothers a snicker. Patrick looks mildly embarrassed. “Patrick... Do you remember that night?

 

Pete straightens the notebook paper in his hand. “All around us we chose purple for the wedding scheme and now I can tell you why. I think maybe you’ve forgotten because it was so late at night, but I confessed to you riding shotgun- and it was under these purple skies. Do you remember?”

 

This gets Patrick, makes him look down and nod slowly. Pete figures that’s a good sign, at least.

 

“And one time, somebody asked me if I was an island, and had the choice between you and an iPod of my favorite songs, what would I choose? Trick question, isn’t it? You are an iPod of my favorite songs, ‘trick. You’re the song stuck in my head, every fucking one I’ve ever loved-” Pete has to stop here and laugh, waving apologetically to the people in the pews with kids.

 

He takes a deep breath. “A long time ago we said something to each other-” Pete blinks and closes his eyes for a second as he recites, “‘Cross my heart, hope to die-’”

 

A soft sob gets caught in Patrick’s throat and he can’t stop himself from whispering, “Splinter from the headboard in my eye.” Pete can only nod, and then he passes off the paper to Andy because he doesn’t need it anymore. Instead, Pete steps closer to Patrick, the love of his fucking life, and takes Patrick’s hands.

 

“Listen,” Pete whispers, with urgency as if Patrick might disappear any second. “I was a mess when we met and now when you ask me how I am, you don’t need my answer to know how much better off I am. That’s- That’s love, Patrick, that’s fucking real, I’m so sure of it and- I gotta stop swearing, just. All I know, is that what you and I have is real, it’s important to me, like the air I breathe, like the music I listen to. You’re everything, dude, you’re all I want. And, well. Yeah. That’s all I got.”

 

There’s brief laughter and Pete receives another back pat from Andy. Gabe is nodding profusely and rubbing his eyes as if to stave off tears. “That was beautiful, hermano.” He turns towards Patrick then, offering, “You think you got that beat, Stump?”

 

“Oh, never,” Patrick breathes. He pulls his hands away from Pete’s for a second the just wring them nervously, taking a deep breath. “Okay, so I definitely- I’m not as good at waxing poetic as you are, Pete, I never have been. So I’m just gonna-

 

Patrick looks up again. “When we first met, you know, the only thing I could think to myself was, _‘he’s only an inch taller than me,’_ and boy did I had a storm coming. I knew nothing about how hard I was gonna get hit by hurricane Pete.” Cue for more laughter and plenty of smiles, including a slightly embarrassed one from Pete.

 

Patrick has to pause for a second, only looking fondly at him. “Every time you handed off your deep dark secrets on notebook paper I felt almost sick,” Patrick murmurs then, like a confession. “Because I always knew there was a part of you I couldn’t even touch; not with hugs and not with words.” Patrick reached up to dab at his eyes and then he smiled.

 

“And then I remembered how you reacted the first time I sang.”

 

Pete’s eyes go wide, because he already knows what Patrick’s planning to do; and god, if Patrick doesn’t rein it in, Pete is going to cry, honest to god. For real, full on tears and shaking shoulders.

 

Patrick reaches out to take Pete’s hands again, this time holding tightly. There’s some shuffling among Patrick’s wedding party, and Pete shakes his head, watching them shift and move to set up some music.

 

He opens his mouth and begins to sing.

 

It doesn’t take long for Pete to be in tears. Patrick’s singing _Earth Angel_. That was Pete’s favorite. How many times had Pete told Patrick about wanting to hear Earth Angel at his wedding during the high school dance scene in Back to the Future? How many? Too many, and just enough, because here Patrick was.

 

_“Earth angel, earth angel, will you be mine?  
My darling dear, love you all the time,_

_I’m just a fool, a fool in love with you.”_

 

By the end of it, Pete’s crying silent tears, sniffling, hands shaking in Patrick’s grip. Their foreheads are pressed together, Pete’s eyes downcast and Patrick’s shining, loving eyes stuck on Pete’s. Patrick trails off, and when Pete looks up- Neither of them even care to wait for Gabe’s cue, this kiss so deep and intimately, their friends and family erupt in applause.

 

One wouldn’t think it could get much more emotional than that, but of fucking course, Brendon sings for them and Pete’s ready to cry all over again. To think, some kid they picked up in Vegas all those years ago, now sang Sinatra for them during their first dance. Pete and Patrick could only move slowly together, holding hands and just enjoying the ambiance.

 

Pete- always a sucker for referencing his own band- whispered, “Am I more than you bargained for yet?” A question that had been on the tip of his tongue since the moment they met.

 

As always, Patrick takes Pete’s terrible jokes with perfect grace.

 

“Not as far as I can tell,” Pete’s now husband answers. “But the night is young, isn’t it?”

 

Pete laughs enough that he and Patrick fall out of step, and then Pete’s sister Hillary is there demanding a dance, and they return to the familiar motions of their wedding; seeing friends, indulging family, and smiling so hard their faces hurt. They go from dancing, to best man speeches, smearing cake on each other’s faces, to finally being able to sit down and eat dinner. It really is delicious food according to the other quests, and Andy highly approves of their vegan and vegetarian alternatives but it’s high-end catering.

 

Patrick can tell though, Pete’s getting tired of the formality of it all, speaking to family and other guests who have had too much champagne or in some cases, not enough. So Patrick follows Pete when he ducks outside for some fresh, cool air, and says, “Let’s get out of here.”

 

Pete’s surprised, to say the least.

 

“Patrick, aren’t stupid ideas usually my department?” He asks with a weak smile, glancing back towards the reception hall, “Are you asking me to ditch our own wedding?” Patrick considers how that sounds for a second, and yeah, it is kind of questionable. It really is a Pete-esq idea, in essence. Given how long they had been together though, it wouldn’t be any surprise that Pete had rubbed off on him.

 

“We’re both tired,” Patrick shrugs, “C’mon, everyone in there is busying themselves eating cake and food we paid for, dancing on the floor, getting drunk. They won’t miss us.”

 

Patrick doesn’t have to say much else, within minutes, they’re both in Patrick’s car, bow ties undone hanging around their necks. Patrick has Pete drive, doing something intently on his phone before telling Pete, “We’re getting pizza.”

 

God, Pete fucking loves his husband.

 

Pete flips on the radio and turns up the music, cranks it up up up until it’s blasting through the windows and Patrick’s trying not to laugh. Pete encourages him to sing while navigating the roads to drive them to whatever place Patrick had ordered from online.

 

It makes Pete think of Bang the Doldrums, of his vows, and of What A Catch, Donnie. He thinks about every half love song he’s ever written while Patrick sings along to Smooth Criminal on the radio; when they park at the pizza parlor Pete gets out to open the door for Patrick with a very cordial, “Here you are, Mr. Wentz-Stumph.”

 

“Why thank you, Mr. Wentz-Stumph,” Patrick chuckles, climbing out of the passenger seat and boldly pulling Pete into a kiss. “I’ll get our pizza.”

 

“I like how we’re eating pizza instead of the food at our wedding,” Pete calls out after Patrick, breaking off into giggles, “We still have to foot that bill, you know!”

 

As it turns out, the inside of the parlor is crowded and Patrick paid for pick up anyways, so they’re left sitting on the curb in the parking lot as Patrick lifts the lid to the pizza box.

 

Pete doesn’t think his heart can swell anymore than it already has, until he sees how “JUST MARRIED” is spelled out in pepperoni slices.

 

And you know what?

 

Pete Wentz-Stumph doesn’t mind footing the bill if it means the rest of his life is going to be like this.


End file.
